Mysterious Past
by CurseQueen
Summary: What if someone from Sunako's past came back to find her? Is this going to affect Sunako's relationship with our 4 hot guys? What's Kyohei gonna do about it? The real reason behind Sunako being the creature of the dark is back!
1. Chapter 1

**CurseQueen:**** whew...it's been a long time since I wrote here. I hope I still have the magic touch! ******

"_Sunako...!" The young Sunako looked behind to see a young boy get ran over by car. She stood their in shock as a crowd gathered around the body of the boy._

Sunako awoke with a start. "_Not that stupid dream again_," She muttered to herself. She drowsily walked across her room and down the grand staircase. She had been having that dream since last week. She looked around, "_Good...the creatures of the dark aren't awake yet."_

She continued down and entered the kitchen. She started the fire and started cooking. She was still thinking about her dream when a sudden presence startled her.

"_Relax, it's only me. Sheesh...your so tense lately." _

Sunako looked behind her and saw Kyohei rubbing his messy hair. Her gaze went down to his bare torso. She quickly averted her eyes.

"_What are you doing here? You should still be sleeping, it's Saturday." _Sunako told Kyohei.

"_I have a job today so will you hurry up so I can eat my breakfast?"_

"_Okay...okay just get out of here already. Your blinding me." _She felt something trickled down her nose.

"_Weirdo...Okay I'm going but hurry up." _Kyohei went out of the kitchen.

"_Sheesh...what's up with her? She's been tensed since last week." _Kyohei muttered as he walked towards work.

He shortly arrived in front of a gorgeously carved wooden gate. He rang the doorbell and shortly after a maid went out. Upon seeing him the eyes of the maid widened.

"_What a hot bishounen! You must be Mr.Takano. I'm Antonette. I'm the head maid in this household. If you need anything don't be hesitant to approach me." _Antonette just stood there staring at Kyohei.

Kyohei coughed a little as if to bring Antonette back to reality.

"_Oh, I'm sorry. Right this way Mr. Takano." _

Antonette led her to a large room. It seems to be the living room. He was astounded as to how rich his new employer is. He only hoped that his new employer's not a pervert. He was startled by the sound of a door opening. He faced the person entering the room.

"_Hi...I'm Toma Hiruhi. I am your new employer."_

Kyohei studied his new employer. He's tall. Infact, he's as tall as him. He's also quite handsome. He seems to be the same age as him.

"_You must be wondering what job I would make you do and how I knew you. Actually, as I was driving towards work I accidentally took a wrong turn and end up at some school. I saw you fighting some thugs. You are very strong and that is the very reason why I want you to be my bodyguard and I also want you to investigate something." _Toma finished looking at Kyohei intently.

"_No way dude...that's job's dangerous. I don't want to get involve in any of that stuff." _Answered Kyohei as he started leaving.

Toma nodded. _"I understand. That is why I am willing to pay you a very handsome sum. Is 2,500, 000 yen enough?"_

Upon hearing this, Kyohei rushed back. Tongue hanging out like a dog waiting for its bone.

Toma smiled, "_I see that I have gotten your interest. So, are you willing to accept my offer?"_

"_Of course!" _Then Kyohei suddenly remembered something, "_Wait a minute. You said a while ago that I have to investigate something. What exactly is it?"_

"_You see, when I was a young boy I have an unfortunate accident. A car accident to be exact. And I'm afraid that accident has left me with and AMNESIA. The only good thing that came from that accident is that I was adopted by a rich couple who couldn't get a child." _He paused, "_Anyway...I want you to investigate about my past and a certain girl that is involved with it."_

Kyohei looked at him...puzzled. "_That's hardwork. Why don't you hire a professional detective to do that for you?"_

"_I have tried that many times, but my foster parents are against it and so I have to look for a low profile creature who's the same age as me so that I could pose him as one of my friends." _Toma explained.

"_But that job seems complicated." _Kyohei seemed to have second thoughts.

Toma seemed to notice this, "_Don't worry, I am planning to pay a handsome bonus if you get the information I needed."_

Kyohei's eyes widened. _"If that's the case then I accept! But...who's the girl?"_

Toma adjusted his suit, _"You see that's the problem. I don't know who she is. I kept on having dreams about her. She seems to be a childhood friend of mine."_

"_But how would I find her? Do you have any leads?" _Kyohei asked.

"_See, you'te talking like a pro already! The only thing I know is that I was confined in St. Francis Hospital. And about the girl, the only thing I know is that I grew up with her. I have a hunch that if you discovered my past, you will also discover her identity."_

Kyohei frowned, _"Well, whatever as long as you pay."_

"_Oh and by the way...The girl is the same age as me and she's a little odd."_

**CurseQueen:**** Well that's it...see you for the next chapter..:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So okay, after a long rest I'm finally going to continue working on this story. Please continue supporting it. ^_^**

Kyohei was instructed by his new employer to start investigating right away. He started by going to the hospital where Toma was confined. He was told that Toma was run over by a car. An old man brought him there. Kyohei asked for the name and address of the old man and went there to ask for some questions. The place was on the Northern part of Japan. He decided to head home first and pack his things.

"_You look excited creature of the light." _Sunako told Kyohei.

"_Well, I finally have a job and it pays a handsome sum." _He answered. He was busy stuffing his things into his bag.

Sunako sighed, _"That's not the right way to do it. Give it to me."_ Sunako took Kyohei's things and started fixing it. Suddenly, Takenaga, Yuki and Ranmaru barged in.

"_Sunako, the landlady called and asked if you would like to go to a spa with her."_ Takenaga asked.

"_Sunako, I found a spider on the sink." _Yuki said crying.

"_Sunako can I borrow Josephine? I need it to impress a therapist lady."_ Ranmaru said.

The three noticed Sunako fixing Kyohei's things for him. They smiled and blushed, _"We're sorry for disturbing you."_

"_I think you're getting the wrong idea creature of the lights." _Sunako told them. _"I am only helping him because he is leaving. If he leaves there will be one less creature of the light around here." _She explained.

"_Oh." _The three answered, all their hopes were dampened.

"_And about your inquiries, my answers are no, I'll kill it later and no." _She told them without looking up.

"_Oh come on Sunako I promise I'll take care of Josephine. Please." _Ranmaru pleaded but to no avail.

"_By the way Kyohei, where are you going exactly?" _Takenaga asked.

Kyohei smirked, _"Well I can't tell you exactly. The only thing that I could tell you is that I'm going to the Northern part of Japan for my job."_

"_Northern part of Japan huh?" _Takenaga looked at Sunako, _"Hey Sunako, aren't you from North Japan?"_

"_Yeah, I'm from Hokkaido. Why?" _Sunako asked back.

"_Nothing." _Takenaga answered.

Kyohei picked up his things and started leaving, _"Anyway, I'm leaving. I'll be back in a week or so."_

Kyohei started looking for the old man, even getting lost along the way. After three days of searching, he finally found the old man's home. He was told by the neighbours that the old man died a long time ago. After telling him that, the crowd suddenly went wild and chased him. He decided to hide inside the old man's home which was very old and seemed to be falling down.

"_Geez. What rotten luck." _Kyohei said. He peeked outside and saw that the crowd was still looking for him. He suddenly heard someone enter the house.

"_Who's there?!" _Kyohei demanded.

"_I think I should be the one asking you that question. Who are you?" _The voice came from a female. When she saw Kyohei her nose suddenly bled. _"What a bishounen!"_

Kyohei coughed to bring her back to reality. _"Who are you?" _Kyohei asked.

The girl kept staring at Kyohei with her mouth wide open. Kyohei had to cough again to bring her back to reality. _"Oh, I'm the granddaughter of the old man who used to live here. May I know your name?"_

Kyohei sighed, _"I'm Kyohei, I have something to ask about your grandfather but it seems that I came too late." _Kyohei got up and started to leave.

The lady, afraid of losing Kyohei right away tried stopping him. _"Wait! I may be of help. He told me everything that had ever happened to him. You can ask me anything!" _She said.

Kyohei decided to stay and ask her about Toma.

"_That's interesting. I remember grandpa bringing a boy to a hospital years ago, he brought me along with him. The boy was quite handsome. The boy was healed but he can't remember anything. We looked for his parents but we can't find them so we decided to leave him with a rich couple who was looking for a boy to adopt and that's the last time we ever saw him." _The girl told Kyohei.

"_Is that all?" _Kyohei asked.

"_Well, the boy kept mentioning a girl's name during his confinement at the hospital. I forgot her name but he left a picture of them together." _ The girl said. He was still staring at Kyohei which made Kyohei felt uneasy.

"_Do you have the picture?" _Kyohei asked.

"_It has been a long time and I can't remember where that picture is." _The lady said. Kyohei started leaving which made the girl panic.

"_Wait!" _The girl said. _"I can look for it for you!"_

Kyohei had no choice but to wait for the girl. He waited for three hours. He had a feeling that the girl was intentionally making him wait. _"I can't wait any longer. I'm going." _Kyohei declared.

"_Wait! What about the picture?" _The girl asked.

"_You can have it. I hate waiting." _Kyohei said.

The girl blocked the door. _"I found the picture!"_

Kyohei snatched the picture from the girl and left.

"_Wait! Can't you stay here a little longer?" _The girl asked but Kyohei ignored her. Kyohei looked at the picture while sitting comfortably at the hotel.

"_She looks familiar." _He told himself. He looked at the back of the picture and saw something written on it.

'_Me and Succhan.'_

"_Succhan huh?"_

**A/N: So there, hope you like it.:)**


	3. Chapter 3

Kyohei went home with high spirits. His smile never wears off. His housemates noticed this and complimented him.

"_You seem to be in a good mood today, Kyohei. Anything happened?" _Takenaga asked, putting down the book that he was reading.

"_I'm glad you asked. I think I'm going to have a very comfortable lifestyle from now on." _Kyohei answered. His smile was still there.

"_Why? Are you finally confessing your love to Sunako and inherit the land lady's wealth?" _Yuki asked. This question interested the other listeners so they leaned closer to hear Kyohei's reply.

Kyohei's smile vanished and instead a dark aura arose from him, _"That's totally opposite from comfortable living. That's suicide." _

The other three laughed. Just then, Sunako came in with their laundry. She noticed the three laughing and was blinded by the light that they were emitting. She shielded her eyes and dropped the basket full of laundries. She kept walking and tripped on the basket. As she was falling, Kyohei caught her and prevented her from hitting the floor.

Ranmaru whistled, completely amaze. _"You're mouth is mouthing those words but it seems that your actions is showing a totally different message."_

"_I'm just in a happy mood today, that's why I decided to help her." _Kyohei defended himself.

Sunako's face was on Kyohei's chest, she raised her head to say thank you but as she met Kyohei's eyes her heart started beating so fast that her nose bled and after a minute she fainted.

Kyohei sighed, _"You're hopeless." _Kyohei brought Sunako to her room and laid her in her bed. He was about to leave when he noticed an old album on top of Sunako's table. He picked it up and looked at it.

"_Sunako's childhood pictures."_ He said aloud.

He laughed at Sunako's pictures as child. There were pictures of Sunako with her mom, her dad, with her mom and dad, with a bear, with an anatomical figure, with her friend and other huge animals. Kyohei couldn't stop laughing until he saw a picture of Sunako with a boy the same age as her. However, the picture is yellowed with age that you can hardly see the boy. You can only tell that the he's a boy by his clothes. Only Sunako can be seen clearly. He put the album back on the table and left.

That afternoon, Kyohei went back to his employer's home to tell him the new information that he had gathered. The maid that opened the gate for him kept staring and smelling his hair until they arrived at the living room. Kyohei was informed that his employer will be coming down in a minute. While waiting, he surveyed the portraits that hung on the wall. They were portraits of Toma's adopted parents.

"_I hope you have new information about the girl and my past." _Toma was already standing behind Kyohei.

Kyohei smiled. _"Of course. I went to the hospital where you were confined. I looked for the old man who brought you to the hospital but I found out that he was already dead. Fortunately his granddaughter was there and she gave me this." _Kyohei handed Toma a photograph.

Toma examined the picture and smiled, _"Nicely done Mr. Takano. What other information do you have?" _Toma asked.

"_Look behind the picture." _Kyohei said.

Toma followed the instruction of Kyohei and saw an inscription.

'Me and Succhan'

"_Succhan. So, did you find her?" _Toma asked.

Kyohei sighed, _"Unfortunately I wasn't able to find her yet."_

"_Then you'll just to go back there and ask around about her." _Toma told Kyohei.

The pandemonium that happened while he was there presented itself to Kyohei once again. Kyohei shivered at the very thought of coming back there. _"I'm sorry but I can't do that for you. It's just too much work."_

"_Of course, I understand that this mission will be taking a lot of your time so I'll double the payment." _Toma answered.

When Kyohei heard the words double and payment his eyes lit up. _"I'll take it!" _Then Kyohei remembered something. _"But I'm afraid that I'll have to postpone my trip. Exams are coming up and…"_

"_I understand. Tell me when you are ready." _Toma didn't let Kyohei finish his sentence. Suddenly Toma's adopted mother came in.

"_Who is he Toma?" _She asked.

Toma looked at Kyohei before answering, _"He is a friend from another school._ _He's here to help me organize an event."_

"_What event?" _She asked.

"_I'm planning to have an inter-school activity with other schools and he's helping me achieve it." _Toma answered.

"_What for?" _She asked sternly.

"_For experience mother. Now, can we continue with our discussion if you don't mind?" _He asked politely.

His mother nodded and went upstairs. Kyohei took a deep breath.

"_She's kind of strict, huh?" _Kyohei told Toma.

"_She's just overprotective. Just contact me if ever you need anything else. Good night Mr. Takano." _With that they bade each other good night.

When Kyohei reached home, only Sunako was there. She was cooking their dinner.

"_Where are the others?" _Kyohei asked.

"_Auntie called to tell them that she was coming so they went somewhere else to hide." _Sunako answered.

Kyohei just nodded and sat himself at the dining table.

Sunako looked at him, _"Aren't you going to hide? She might ask you to pay the rent."_

Kyohei laughed, _"I don't care! I have lots of money today! I'm not scared of her!"_

"_Okay."_Sunako resumed cooking.

Kyohei stood behind Sunako and sniffed at Sunako's cooking. _"This smells nice."_

When Sunako looked behind, her face was near Kyohei's. She can smell her scent, she looked up and again her eyes met his. Blood spurted out from his nose and she fainted.

"_Not again!" _Kyohei exclaimed. He turned off the stove and carried Sunako to her room.

When Sunako woke up, she could hear screams and flesh being sliced off.

"_Am I in heaven?" _She asked herself.

"_Don't dream of it." _Kyohei answered. He is sitting in front of the television.

"_What are you doing here creature of the light?!"_Sunako exclaimed, staggering back.

"_Relax. I just wanted to watch your movies." _Kyohei answered.

Sunako sat nearer Kyohei and watched the movie with him. They kept watching movies until both of them fell asleep. When the three came back, they found them lying together.

"_No matter how the two of you deny it, you can't hide the fact that you like each other." _Takenaga said.

**A/N: End of Chapter 3.:)**


End file.
